Aerogels, due to their high surface area and low densities, find applications in chemical, electronic and optical applications. For example, some aerogels are used as catalysts for synthesizing chemicals or forming electrodes in batteries and supercapacitors. Some materials that are used as aerogels include silica, graphene and carbon nanotubes. However, these aerogels are rigid, brittle in nature, crack easily when immersed in water and are expensive.